


好想你

by fishhhhball



Category: Karroy, 凯源
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishhhhball/pseuds/fishhhhball
Summary: 谢谢你看到这里 喜欢就给我点一个❤kudo吧~





	好想你

2  
抱了一会儿，王俊凯稍稍分开了两人的距离。用手指轻轻地拂过王源的眉毛，眼睛，鼻子，嘴唇。王源刚想张嘴说些什么，王俊凯就微微低下了头，不容反抗地含住了王源的下唇。  
“唔....唔...”王源的话被抑制在喉中，好不舒服。  
王俊凯慢慢吮吸着王源的嘴唇，用舌头舔弄着索吻唇的形状。王源也慢慢地回应着他，张开了自己的嘴。王俊凯马上把舌头伸进去，扫荡着王源的牙齿。两条舌头交缠在一起，谁也不放过谁。仿佛要把这几个月的思念全部嚼碎再通过口腔过渡到对方心中。王源的嘴唇好像带着草莓软糖的味道，让人欲罢不能。王俊凯特意用舌头由轻及重地在王源的口腔上颚画圈圈，反复挑逗着王源的敏感地区。  
两人的呼吸越来越重，王源伸手抓住了王俊凯的衣领，发出难耐的声音。这次的亲吻过于长久，王源几乎要窒息时王俊凯才放开了他的嘴唇。王源大口大口地喘着气，在黑暗的环境中，因为失去了视觉，所以其他感官便更加明显的告诉这着此时此刻两人的欲望。  
情欲使人的本能越发明显。王俊凯用舌头滑过王源的耳背，伸出了舌头舔弄着耳垂，发出啧啧的水声，下身的欲望抵着王源的小腹。  
王源发出被情欲控制的声音：“唔..小凯我..我好想你...唔..”边说边把自己的手伸入了王俊凯精瘦的背脊。一遍又一遍地抚摸着。  
王俊凯一把将王源抱起，将他带向床上。王源还没反应过来，王俊凯已经将他压在床上，又交换了一个深深地吻。他们太久没有见过对方了，对对方的思念溢满了整个心脏，一见面就诱发成了对对方的欲望。

3  
王俊凯脱衣服的速度真不是盖的，特别是这种时候。  
王俊凯随便扒拉了几下，王源便感受到了一丝丝的寒意。两人情欲高涨，下身的勃起昭示着它主人此刻的兴奋与渴望。王俊凯随着本能用手指玩弄着王源胸前的两颗小红豆，惹得王源发出又痛又爽的呻吟。吻密密麻麻的落在脸颊，锁骨，弄出一个个色情又诱人的小草莓。正如现在床上的人一样，让人恨不得将他吃干抹净。  
王源的手胡乱地抚摸着王俊凯的身躯，每摸过一处就像在那里点了一把火。王俊凯俯下身含住了王源胸前的红豆，一只手脱下王源的内裤，一只手去枕头底下摸索润滑剂跟套套。  
王俊凯带着情欲说：“源源，帮我把裤子脱了”  
王源抬起头，借着微弱的光望向王俊凯下身，伸手去帮他脱裤子。没有了内裤的束缚，王俊凯滚烫的阴茎跳了出来，烫得王源缩回了手。  
王俊凯伸手握住王源的下身开始撸动，激得王源发出一声舒服的呻吟。王源伸手勾过王俊凯的头，将他拉回自己的身边与他接吻。  
“源源，我好想你，源源....生日快乐，亲口跟你说了，不要跟我闹脾气哈”  
“唔...王俊凯...你就会糊弄我，我该拿你怎么办才好”  
王俊凯手上的速度越来越快，王源被快感包围着，脸上的红润更加动人。  
“啊.....”王源到达了快感的巅峰，在王俊凯手里射了出来。可王俊凯身下的肉棒却愈发胀大，嗯一段时间不见好像又大了一个size..  
王俊凯吻住了王源，温柔的，一遍遍吮吸着王源嘴里的甜味。腾出一只手伸到王源的后穴，借着刚刚挤到手上的润滑剂给王源做扩张。  
王源后面很紧，王俊凯一边吻着他一边让他放松：“源宝宝，别那么紧张，放松点，不然哥哥进不去，怕弄疼你。”  
说完便感觉后面松了一点，王俊凯趁机插入第二根手指。下身的欲望几乎要吞噬王俊凯的理智，他恨不得马上插入那个诱人的小穴，将人弄得充满自己的气味，却又怕小朋友受伤，只能耐着性子给他扩张。  
终于可以插入三根手指了，王俊凯伏在王源的颈窝，用虎牙细细摩擦着那白嫩的皮肤。  
王俊凯拿过套套伸到王源牙齿处，说：“源儿，咬开它，给我戴上。”  
王源颤颤巍巍地咬开避孕套，舌尖滑过王俊凯的手指，让王俊凯身下越来越痛。王源将湿滑的套套从上到下套在王俊凯粗大的阴茎上，期间王俊凯还使坏地顶了顶胯。  
“王源儿，我要进去了..”  
“嗯....”

4  
王俊凯突然挺身一入，疼得王源乱叫。  
“啊！！王俊凯，你出去，我不要了，疼死老子了”  
虽然已经做好了扩张，但与王俊凯的尺寸比起来还是有点难接受的。  
王俊凯只进入了半根，便不敢再动，吻着王源软着声音哄着说：“宝宝，对不起，忍一忍。”  
王源强压下生理盐水，努力适应着王俊凯的肉棒。过了一会儿，王源的感觉开始变得奇怪，他希望王俊凯能把他身后填满。  
王源扯了扯王俊凯的手臂，小声地说：“小凯..可以了。”  
王俊凯立刻挺身全根没入，弄得王源情不自禁得大声叫了出来。王源立刻咬住自己的手臂，抑制住自己的声音。  
王俊凯开始抽插，王源的两条腿挂在他的肩上，他握着王源的手腕，反扣在头顶，俯下身用迷人的嗓音说：“宝宝，叫出来，哥哥喜欢听你叫。”  
王源羞耻地闭上了眼睛，揽过王俊凯的脖子与他接吻。王俊凯的动作不快但每次都全根没入，每一下都让王源以为他要被撞到地上。不过若不是王俊凯扶着他，大概也应该到地上躺着了。  
王源倔强地不肯开口，把嘴唇咬得死死的，在月光地衬映下显得越发动人。  
王俊凯变着角度寻找王源的敏感点，突然王源脚趾收缩，抑制不住地变调呻吟。王俊凯知道找对了，但他突然起了坏心。故意抽出肉棒，王源感到身后一阵空虚难耐。抬眼望向王俊凯的桃花眼，这人的眼里满是玩弄的意味。  
王俊凯一把抱起王源，走向浴室，开灯。他强迫王源面对着镜子。王源看着镜子里的人，脸上染上了情欲，全身都粉粉的，既羞耻又兴奋。  
王源腿软站不稳，只能靠着王俊凯，他主动吻住王俊凯，问：“小凯，怎么停下了...”  
“宝宝想要吗？想要就求求哥哥。”  
“哼，爱给不给。”王源别过了头。  
王俊凯马上把肉棒深深地插了进去，又抽了出来，弄得王源后面的皱褶也带着翻了出来。王源身后一阵空虚，后穴经过空气的流动让他不舒服地扭动着身体。  
“宝宝乖，求哥哥，哥哥让你爽翻天”  
“王俊凯，你就知道欺负我，嗯..我求你....哥哥，给我”王源靠近王俊凯的耳边小声嘀咕。

5  
王俊凯马上将王源翻过身，将两人面对着镜子，站着插了进去。王俊凯拼命往王源的敏感点撞，弄得王源欲仙欲死，一句话也说不出来。  
王源看着镜子里他与王俊凯的姿势，又羞耻又兴奋。视觉上的羞耻与身体上的愉悦结合，让他抑制不住，理智被情欲与快感冲垮：“啊...哥哥..好大...嗯啊...小凯哥哥啊...往那里撞...啊哈~”  
王源已经无法抑制自己，开始不管不顾地叫了出来，让王俊凯更加兴奋。  
王俊凯揉捏着王源的臀瓣，想让阴茎更加深入。王俊凯也很爽，被肠壁包围的感觉让他忍不住用舌头抵住虎牙，发出喘声。  
“啊....哥哥是不是很棒，宝宝爽不爽啊...宝宝我要操死你..”王俊凯喘着粗气说。  
王源已经无法站立了，他的敏感点不断被顶撞，快感一点点积聚在下身，在没动手的情况下他又勃起了。这种酸酸麻麻的想要射精又想要尿尿的感觉积聚在下身，王源想用手抚摸自己的性器，却被王俊凯扣住了双手。  
“宝宝乖，今天不许自己碰，哥哥让你爽，来我们换个姿势。”  
王俊凯抱起王源，王源的两条长腿立马勾住王俊凯的腰，这样的姿势插得更加深了。  
“源源，喜欢你，最喜欢你，我爱你源源”  
“小凯，我...啊哈~我也爱你..啊...”  
白皙而略泛粉红的身体被狠狠地侵犯着，王俊凯看着两人的交合处，得到了从身体延续至心脏的快感，是前所未有的开心与愉悦。  
王俊凯快速的抽插让王源濒临高潮，快感吞噬着王源，喘着气靠近王俊凯，胡乱亲吻着他的脸，口水因为舌头的挑逗弄在了王俊凯的脸上。  
两人此刻达到激烈的巅峰。  
“小凯，啊...我要射..射了啊哈...”  
“宝宝忍着，等等哥哥..”  
“啊....”  
王源被插射后，王俊凯也射精了。双双射精，两人都有前所未有的快感。王俊凯抱着失神王源走向花洒下面，开水，冲洗着身体。王源靠着王俊凯的胸膛，喃喃道：“王俊凯你怎么总是欺负我啊”  
王俊凯温柔的摸着王源的脸：“笨蛋，因为喜欢你才欺负你”  
“那下次我欺负你好不好”王源咬了咬嘴唇，抬头用鼻子蹭了蹭王俊凯的脸。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢你看到这里 喜欢就给我点一个❤kudo吧~


End file.
